


A Quiet Evening Alone

by Draconem_Effectus



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Sex, Concealed Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconem_Effectus/pseuds/Draconem_Effectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While alone one evening in London Tom comes across Thomas going somewhere in a hurry.  He decides to follow him, and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening Alone

Tom Branson stared at the ceiling above him, listening to the sounds of the world come to life.  Brilliant shades of light, purple, orange, and yellow, streamed through the open window across from his bed.  Outside he heard cars driving by, and the occasional voice of a housekeeper barking at their staff.

Truthfully, he hated it.  He hated the noise of the city.  There was a time when it would not have bothered him, when he would have thought that he preferred the loud commotion of thousands and thousands of lives happening around him, but spending the past six years in the country had changed him.  He was used to waking to the sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees, not of curses being thrown and cars honking.

The sound inside Grantham House, at least, was more familiar. Several voices wafted up from the hallway, both female.  They sounded like Mary and Edith, but from inside his room it was difficult to tell. A door opened nearby, and he heard heavy footsteps travel the hall and begin clunking down the stairs. No doubt that was Robert, and since Cora never joined them for breakfast that left only Tom missing.

His absence would be missed, he knew, but he couldn’t resist the urge to roll over and bury his head back in his pillow.  Sleep had not come easy the previous night; every time he began to drift away another loud noise would yank him back to reality.

The noise from below grew louder, and eventually he heard footsteps coming towards him, followed by a quick knock.

He sighed, mourning the end of his solitude. “Yes?”

The door swung open and Thomas poked his head inside. “Sorry to disturb you Sir, but the others are wondering if you will join them for breakfast.”

“I’ll be right down,” He muttered in reply.  Thomas stared at him a moment longer, the corners of his fake smile twitching slightly, but he said nothing and exited. Tom didn’t fail to notice that he had left the door open, too, something he certainly never would have done for any of the other family members.

He began to get out of bed when he noticed his pyjamas were stretched tightly around his middle.  Looking down, he wasn’t surprised to see his morning wood pressing hard against the front of his pants, and suddenly Thomas’s queer smile became a bit clearer. As he slipped off his sleeping clothes and began to get dressed for the day Tom decided it was rather fortunate it had been Thomas and not one of the other male staff, or heaven forbid Robert, who had seen him in such a state. The other men would see it as vulgar, but at least Thomas might be too ‘distracted’ to think such things.

Truthfully, it was a situation he woke up with often, unless he awoke with a mess in his pyjamas instead.  The life of a gentleman-widower was a lonely one, in more ways than one.

He finished getting dressed and made his way downstairs, where he found the others sitting around a mostly cleared table.

“Ah, there you are. We were beginning to wonder if you’d left for America early,” Mary said, causing Edith and Robert to shift their gazes uncomfortably. Only Mary was brave enough to vocalize such thoughts in public, a trait Tom found endearing.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Tom answered pleasantly, and took his seat at the table.  The majority of the food had been removed to the kitchens, only a small plate left for him, not that he minded though.

Robert looked hesitantly between Tom and Mary, making sure the drama had died down. “Well now that we’re all here, I have some news.”

“Oh?” Edith inquired mildly.

“We’ve been invited to dinner at the Helmswood House.” Robert said.

From the reactions of his daughters it was obvious this was a remarkable event.

“Really?” Mary sounded doubtful, “But why? They’ve never paid us any extraordinary attention.”

“I know, it came as quite a shock to me as well.” Robert said, “Apparently they are entertaining a family from America, and they thought Cora would make a wonderful addition to the evening.”

“Well that explains it,” Mary said dryly.

Tom kept waiting for somebody to explain who this family was, but it was apparent that wasn’t going to happen. “Er, who is it that lives at Helmswood House?”

“It’s a Duke’s estate,” Edith said quietly, and Tom immediately understood why this was such unusual news.

“It is,” Robert confirmed. “Which brings me to a rather… uncomfortable issue.”

Tom already knew what was coming, and was able to fix a neutral smile on his face in advance.

“Tom, my dear fellow, I’m afraid you’re going to have to sit this one out.” Robert smiled at him apologetically. 

“Is that really necessary?” Edith asked, sounding much more offended than Tom felt.

“Of course it is,” Mary snapped, “They’re quite old fashioned at Helmswood.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Tom said quickly, to end the sisters’ argument before it started. “I’ll have a nice quiet evening here, it will be nice.”

“Er, yes,” Robert said, turning slightly pink, “You see, I had already told the staff they may have the night off when I realized you wouldn’t be able to join us.”

 _Of course_.

“I’ll go out then.” He kept his smile on his face in an attempt to show them that he did not mind being left out of the night’s affair.

Edith and Mary smiled at him apologetically, and Robert looked somewhat relieved. “Well, if you’re sure then.”

He wasn’t sure what Robert would do if he hadn’t been sure, but he didn’t say anything.  Truth be told he really didn’t mind having a night to himself, even if he would have to find himself a restaurant.

The others began to leave the table, and Tom followed soon after.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully.  When the time came for the family to head out to dinner they all offered multiple expressions of apology to Tom, all of which he accepted politely. After they left the staff began to dissipate almost immediately, leaving the house feeling much bigger than it ever had before. 

Tom headed out onto the street and began to stroll along aimlessly, figuring he would end up at a restaurant eventually.  He hadn’t been going for long, however, when he saw Thomas turning the corner ahead of him.  The man had black gloves on and a black hat, and was walking hurriedly with his head down, giving Tom the distinct impression that he did not want to be seen.

Casting a look around to make sure nobody else was watching, Tom quickly jogged to catch up to him.

Unlike Tom, Thomas seemed to know exactly where he was going. He kept up the brisk pace all while turning down alleys and cutting through squares.  The evening quickly turned to night, and Tom began to think it hadn’t been a good idea to follow him after all.

Eventually they reached a street lined with multiple restaurants and hotels, but none were the kind that the “society” would ever be seen at. Smoke and loud music drifted out of each, and he saw more than one scantily clad lady pass a window with an eager looking man.  He immediately understood why Thomas was attempting so hard to be inconspicuous, and he wished he had dressed darker himself.

Thomas slowed his pace once he got to the street, and made his way down it until he reached a tiny alley.  He abruptly turned down it, and having come this far, Tom followed.

The alley was short, and eventually turned to go behind the buildings on the street behind him.  On the side opposite were several other establishments, each with black windows and windowless doors.

Thomas walked up to one and opened it, letting the stench of smoke and cheap perfume waft onto the street.  He vanished inside, and the door shut behind him.

Tom approached the door, and stopped outside it nervously. This was hardly the type of establishment he wanted to be seen at, and he already had a good idea of what was inside. But he felt a curiosity burning inside of him to see it for himself. 

With one last check to make sure nobody was watching, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He found himself in a dimly lit foyer, which led into a dark paneled room. There was a bar along one wall, and small tables with ratty chairs filled the rest of the room. Along the far wall was the entrance to a narrow, dimly lit stairwell.  The establishment was mostly empty, there were two men sitting at the bar, each seemingly alone, and a pair of men at one of the tables in the corners.  They all looked up as Tom entered the room, and the men at the bar began to sit a little straighter.

Tom’s nerves grew, and his chest felt full of butterflies. Anxiously he looked around for a hook to place his coat, but found none. 

“Come set it ‘ere,” One of the men called, patting the seat next to him. His mouth was opened in a toothy smile. 

“Er, no thanks.” Tom replied, his voice shaking.  The man shrugged at him and turned away, evidently unfazed by his rejection.

Tom took a tentative step forward, looking around for a sign of Thomas, but found none. 

“Did you see a, uh, man, come in here just before me?” He asked the man at the bar quietly. 

He smirked at Tom, “Oh yeah, I seen him. A real pretty one he was.” He said, his voice full of amusement, “He didn’t want to sit with me either.”

“Do you know where he went?” Tom asked, feeling his face turn red.

The man continued to smirk at him. “Maybe.”

Tom’s face began to grow even hotter.  He really didn’t want to beg.

“Check downstairs.” A man from behind the bar, whom Tom hadn’t seen until just now, said shortly.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, and quickly made his way to the stairs.

They went down half a flight, then turned sharply to the left and continued for another half-flight, emptying onto a hall lit by a single light bulb. At one end of the hall was an open door with brooms and buckets spilling out of it, and towards the other was a door with a glass pane in it.  Tom approached it, and tried to look through the glass.

Inside the room was unlit, and he could barely make out a couple large chairs leading the way to another door way.  It seemed unoccupied.

He opened the door and slipped inside.

The room was warm, much warmer than the room upstairs, though Tom couldn’t see anything that was heating it.  It also smelled very differently from the alcohol and perfume that had dominated the street leading to this place.

It smelled like cum.

If Tom had any doubts about the kind of establishment he had found himself in, they were gone now.  Every instinct told him to turn and run, and get as far away as possible from this place.

But somewhere, deep in his head, there was a tiny voice that told him to stay.

He moved slowly through the room, and reached the doorless doorway. It emptied into a large square room, lit only by a tiny fireplace in the far wall.  Three huge couches filled the room, and smell of semen was even stronger in here. 

Tom blinked his eyes several times before they adjusted to the light.

And then he saw him.

Thomas was leaning over a couch next to the fire, his trousers around his ankles and his ass sticking out.  He still had his hat on, and he kept his head leaning down.

Tom felt a stirring between his legs, and the room seemed to become much hotter.

 _This is wrong_. He told himself, taking a step backwards.

“Don’t go.” Thomas said, gruffly. Tom froze, afraid he’d been recognized. “Please.”

Tom looked around, double checking that nobody else was with them, and began to inch his way towards Thomas. 

Up close he got a better view, and could make out Thomas’s round, hairless ass. As if he could feel Tom staring at it, Thomas shifted it slightly, pushing it out even further.

By now Tom was completely hard, his dick straining against his trousers. Between his erection and the heat, he began to find it hard to think.

He reached his hand out and placed it on Thomas’s ass. He moaned encouragingly, so he slid his hand between his cheeks. 

 _What are you doing?_ He asked himself.

But he knew it was too late, there was no escaping the situation he’d gotten himself in to.  It had been so long since he’d felt the comfort of anybody, and Thomas was right there, giving him all the opportunity he needed. 

He shoved a finger in Thomas’s ass, and he moaned louder.

“Fuck me.” He commanded in the same gruff voice from before.

Tom’s heart started to beat fast, and he could barely keep his hands steady enough to undo his trousers and drop them to his floor. 

His dick was hard and already covered in precum, which he began to smear on his head. 

“It’s on the table.” Thomas said.

Tom looked to the end table next to him, and saw a jar of liquid in it. He didn’t need to be told what it was, and quickly stuck two fingers inside.  It was an oily mixture, and he wasted no time in spreading it on Thomas’s entrance.

When he was done he placed one hand on Thomas’s hip and the other guided his cock, until he was pressed up against the entrance.  

Every protest and thought in his mind had evaporated, all that was left was the desire to finally have sex for the first time in years.

He placed his other hand on Thomas’s hip, and shoved his dick part of the way into his ass.  Even with the oily mixture it was incredibly tight, which wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling at all.

Thomas began shoving his ass further back, which he took as a sign that he wasn’t in any pain, so Tom shoved the rest of his dick in.

“You’re a big lad, aren’t you?” Thomas moaned encouragingly.

Tom started thrusting, using his hands to pull Thomas’s ass back with each motion.  Each time he slammed inside Thomas moaned, and Tom could see his dick was hard and smearing precum all over the back of the couch. 

Thomas knew exactly what he was doing, with each thrust he’d shift his weight so Tom could fill him entirely.  He knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate. 

He picked up his pace, pounding Thomas’s smooth ass even harder.

“Don’t stop.” Thomas moaned, and a second later his dick started spurting cum all over the back of the couch.  As soon as he started cumming his ass tightened, and sent Tom over the edge.

He slammed as far in as he could and came harder than he had in years.

When he was finally done he stood up straighter, and pulled his dick out, making a plopping noise. A glob of semen slid out of the gaping hole and fell onto his shoe.

As he took a step back and began to pull his trousers up, he could see that the back of the couch was completely drenched in Thomas’s cum. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t had sex in a while. 

Thomas began pulling his own trousers up, but never turned to face him.

“Thanks,” He muttered, “I needed that.”

Tom grunted in response, not wanting to reveal his voice.

As soon as he could he turned to leave, but froze on spot.

Both men from the bar before were standing in the door way, cocks in their hands and sneers on their lips.

“Quite the show.” One of them said tauntingly.

Tom felt his face turn red again and quickly shoved past them, ran up the stairs, through the bar and onto the street.

The walk home was a blur. Now that he was out of the situation he couldn’t believe what he’d just done.  He’d had sex with a man. And not just any man, _Thomas_. True, it had been _good_ sex, some of the best he’d ever had, but it didn’t make it feel any less wrong.

When he finally arrived back at Grantham House the rest of the family had returned and were having drinks downstairs. 

“Tom!” Edith called, and Tom closed his eyes in a silent curse. All he wanted to do was go and wash the smell of that place off him, but he knew it was too late now.

“Have a nice evening?” He asked, stepping into the room.

“Quite,” Mary said, standing to join him. “Though I daresay Mama won’t be joining them again.”

“Oh?” Tom said, trying his best to feign interest.

“It was quite the scandal, I’ll have to tell you all about it.” She said, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

“Er, not tonight, if you don’t mind,” Tom said hastily, taking a step back. “I’m not feeling too well and think I’ll turn in early.”

“Oh no,” Cora said, a concerned look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” He said quickly, “Just a headache.”

“If you’re sure…” She responded, looking unconvinced.

“Nothing a good rest won’t cure,” He said, backing further into the doorway. “Good night.”

A chorus of ‘good night’s responded, and he rushed out of the room.

And almost collided right with Thomas, who was just arriving back.

“Pardon me Sir.” He said, his voice polite. Tom’s neck began to feel very hot.

“No no, it was my fault.” He said quickly.

Thomas nodded mildly, then stopped.  His nostrils flared, and he gave Tom a curious look.

Tom immediately pushed past him and over to the stairs, “Well, good night then.”

“Good night, sir.” He said slowly, his eyes moving up and down Tom’s body searchingly. 

Tom nearly tripped making his way up the stairs, and when he finally made it to the top he shot a quick look back down.  Thomas was still watching him, the corner of his mouth beginning to pull into a faint smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this during NaNoWriMo 2014. I was prompted for "Porn" + "Old Timey", and this was the result. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
